<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by bloodyboquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995444">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboquet/pseuds/bloodyboquet'>bloodyboquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboquet/pseuds/bloodyboquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy piece I wrote about Ash and Eiji in an alternate universe. Where they both get to be together and live normal lives with normal jobs :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was like I'm gonna write this while listening to In a Week and Like Real People Do by Hozier. So if you would like you can listen to those while reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stood in the kitchen, a small smile situated on his face as he pulled the small pot of rice off of the burner. Eiji frowned a little bit when he looked at the time, 730, he's gonna be late again. A little sigh escaped his mouth before he continued working on the food. He prepared something simple for dinner. A large cutting board was stationed in the kitchen of their studio apartment covered in little piles of different toppings and fillers to add to the rice bowl. He shuffled around the kitchen considering if he should just serve himself or if he should wait. Figuring he would wait, he started to pour himself a drink. Eiji looked out the window. The sun had set an hour before, snow lightly blanketed the ground. While it was after Christmas, the streets were still lit up with lights. He saw the faint glow of warm lights shining through the rustling leaves of the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on his face again. Eiji packed up all holiday decorations early and got them out of the way. They wouldn't consider themselves really religious but thoroughly enjoyed the tradition and festivities associated with christmas. The lights, the presents, the tree. Christmas songs as they walked downtown in the snow, bundled up in large jackets but staying close to each other for comfort and warmth. These thoughts kept Eiji's worries at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact is he was concerned a little bit, of how he was staying late at work trying to save money to move out. Eiji wished he could do more at his job but the opportunity to work harder and do extra hours is never available. Figuring he could be waiting a little while longer, Eiji poured himself a cup of some tea he made earlier. It was room temperature at this point but he figured he would drink it anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji watched the little kids walk along the streets, struggling to keep up with their parents as they hurried to their cars and their homes to escape the coming snowfall. He must have zoned out a little bit while watching the little people walk by. Their apartment was high in the air with big windows to the outside, sometimes sitting and watching the small people on the streets was relaxing. Though, this time he poured his tea all over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dang” he looked down and felt the tea all over his sweater. It was making him cold and he couldn't sit there with a wet sweater. With a little hoist of his body he was standing and walking away from the couch. He made his way into their bedroom to open the closet and choose a new sweater. He sifted through the sweaters on hangers until he found a nice baggy one that was a deep red color. It wasn't his, but he loved wearing it. He loved how it smelled and how it felt and who it reminded him of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After choosing his sweater and slipping on some socks to prevent his feet from getting too cold he walked back into the common room and up to the stove. Just checking to make sure the rice wasn't getting too cold, Eiji lifted the lid on the pot of rice and felt it was still warm. He placed the lid back down before feeling arms wrap around his waist and a face nuzzle into his shoulder and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not your sweater”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash, welcome home” Eiji chuckled as he closed his eyes and relished in Ash’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get changed” Ash leaned forwards and lifted his face off of Eiji’s shoulder to plant a kiss on his cheek. He stripped his shoes and coat as he walked into the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing items behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your housewife! Your shoes are wet!” Eiji yelled into the bedroom looking down at the clothes scattered in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment after he yelled for Ash to pick up his clothes. He figured he was ignoring him so he smiled a bit and walked into the hallway to start collecting the wet clothes and shoes. As he leaned down to grab a shoe he felt a little swat on his hand. Eiji looked up to see Ash kneeled down to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, let me get my stuff please”. Eiji stood up as he watched Ash collect his things and go to put them away in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No leave the shoes at the door, they're wet!” Eiji voiced into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Ash smiled as he walked out the bedroom to place his shoes on the rack that sat next to the door. There were only one other pair of shoes on the rack. During the winter they only wore one pair of shoes outside since they got wet seeing it rained and snowed a lot. Ash leaned down and placed the shoes next to Eijis on the plastic bars. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes thank you, I made dinner Ash please come eat”. Eiji started moving into the kitchen to serve himself and Ash a bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you i'm starving” Ash cracked a little smile as he reached his arms around Eiji again as he was serving food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash please I’m trying to put these bowls together”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph” Ash kept his face on Eiji’s shoulder and shuffled behind him as Eiji moved to the cutting board of fillings and toppings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash please take your bowl” Eiji started to get a little frustrated, but he never really got mad at Ash. He wanted to hug and lay with him more than ever as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fineeeee” Ash grabbed his bowl and started shoveling food into his mouth at an ungodly speed. This caused a little chuckle to bubble up in Eiji. Everything Ash did made him smile. The way he walked and wore his hair. How everyday right when he got home he would always greet Eiji before changing into more comfy clothing. He wasn't really sure why, but Ash made him feel happier than he had ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji remembered this one time he was listening in on Ash on the phone. He wasn't sure who he was on the phone with, and he never really found out who it was. Though, when he was listening in he heard Ash talking about him. Instantly Eiji started to worry he was doing something wrong or Ash was thinking of breaking up with him, or even moving out of their apartment. As he listened in closer he realised he probably shouldn't be listening, but before walking away he heard Ash start to speak. Eiji couldn't recall exactly what it was but it was along the lines of, Eiji is the first person i've ever known that has wanted to love me without expecting anything in return. He figured he heard too much but as Eiji walked away he felt himself gather a few tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash quickly finished his dinner in the kitchen and as he was pouring himself a glass to drink, Eiji followed, finishing soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eiji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch a movie tonight? I'm sorry I know you wanted to do a card game or something. I'm just so worn out from work. All of this stuff im taking on has just been a little crazy and I have been trying to give back a little bit of wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash it's fine. Lets watch a movie.” Eiji smiled to assure him he didn't mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right” Ash made his way over to the couch and pulled the fluffy tan blanket off the back. He sat and looked at Eiji. “Sit with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji made his way over to ash and sat in front of him, sort of like a little spoon but more sitting upright. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s chest and Eiji leaned back and rested his head on Ash’s chest. He felt Ash pull his right hand from around him and search for his hand. He grabbed it and pulled his arm right back around Eiji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji figured he wouldn't press Ash for information on how his day was. He has learned over time that Ash sometimes has a hard time communicating his emotions and some days its good to prompt him to talk about it and some days it's better left alone. Tonight was one of those nights where he figured he would leave the topic alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Eiji was a little selfish but he was enjoying Ash’s embrace and didn't really want to have to talk about anything important or serious. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie for he closed his eyes as he rested his ear on Ash’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat and was comforted by how warm they were under the blanket that Ash pulled over them. When Eiji opened his eyes he leaned forwards and looked up a little bit at Ash. He had put his glasses on for the movie and was staring directly at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't your sweater Ash” When Eiji spoke Ash looked down at him and chuckled a tad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured we were trading tonight since you took mine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're crazy” Ash’s little smirk grew into a bigger smile, which made Eiji happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash must have forgotten about the movie as well because he just remained looking down at Eiji, admiring his face as his eyes closed and he rested his head back on Ash’s chest. Ash leaned down and planted a kiss on his head. It was late at this point, Eiji was almost completely asleep and Ash had lost interest in watching the movie they had been playing anyways. Ash tried to move as little as possible to not disturb Eiji as he got up from the couch. He then leaned down and picked up Eiji bridal style. He carried him slowly to their bedroom and placed Eiji on the bed before tucking him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Ash whispered to him before leaning and placing yet another kiss on his cheek. He could tell Eiji was on the verge of sleep. Taking off his glasses and placing them on his nightstand, Ash climbed into their bed and pulled the string on the lamp, casting darkness into the room. As soon as the lights were out Ash pulled the covers over himself and leaned into Eiji, wrapping his arms around him once again before they both drifted off into slumber. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do people like song suggestions to listen to while reading? Anyways, thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated, much love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>